Ng-ROCK! YEAH!
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Pada pembukaan Winter Cup, Akashi Seijuurou sang kapten Rakuzan, mendadak menjadi OOC! Apakah ke-OOC-an yang akan melekat padanya? WARNING : absurd, gaje, dan flame dilarang keras lol! SLIGHT onesided AkaKuro


**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Ng-ROCK! YEAH!**

© Himomo Senohara

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : **OOC AKUT, AU AKUT, ABSURD BANGET, SEDENG BANGET, NGROCK TERUS BIKIN JADI SAKIT JIWA (?). POKOKNYA OOC-NESS MENJANGKITI FIC TER-ABSURD SEDUNIA INI!**

_A/N_ (Mun) : Lelelelel~ Lahirlah fic absurd ini, berkat chat terabsurd gue dengan sobat AkaKuro _shippers_ lelelelel~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day #1**

Semua makhluk dunia – coret, makhluk dunia peranimasian Jepang mendadak digoyang dangdut.

Oke, mungkin kalimat di atas sungguh keterlaluan lebay. Tapi memang benar, semua makhluk yang satu dunia _anime_ dengan subjek **Day #1 **ini memang dibuat syok. Bukan karena adanya gempa bumi kek tsunami cetar membahana yang akan menghancurkan hidup mereka yang bergantung pada para _creator_-nya, melainkan seorang cowok berambut merah membara yang sedang… Memegang sebuah… **Gitar?**

SRET.

"_Ready to go beserk? __**ROCK'N'ROLL!**_" Mendadak sang pelaku atas kejadian super OOC ini, memasang kacamata hitam anti-UV dengan gaya yang oh-sangat-lebay banget.

Mulut para makhluk di dalam gedung lapangan basket yang dengan indahnya dijadikan TKP ajang pembukaan Winter Cup, menganga lebar selebar Sungai Nil. Siapa gak sangka sih, si bintang utama yang kesannya sangar bonus dapat julukan 'Raja Para Gunting' ini, malah bawa **gitar** dan naik ke podium, mana tubuh bagian atasnya… **Telanjang?**

SET.

"_Okay. _ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN INI! LEL!" Sang makhluk anggun yang mendadak menjadi seorang cowok tergila dan terabsurd ini, mengangkat gitarnya tinggi-tinggi.

**PRAAAAANNGG**.

Kaki kanan sang surai merah membara plus mungil ini, menginjak _speaker_ yang entah kenapa mendadak ditaruh di atas podium, dan ia kemudian memasang posisi hendak bermain gitar dan lalu mengambil _mic_ yang direbutnya dari si MC dengan kasar. Seolah tidak ada yang peduli kalau penampilannya bakal sehancur ini, dia lantas berkata dengan PD selevel naga Ind*si*r, "**OKEH! **_**EVERYBODY**_**! ! AKU, AKASHI SEIJUUROU, AKAN MENYANYI **_**HAMMERS**_**, KARYA **_**THE BLUE HEARTS!**_**HEIL PUNK'N'ROCK! LEL!**"

_Ternyata dia maniak lagu rock jaman bahlul!_ Gila, bujud kenapa…

"OIIIII AKASHI** TEMEEEEEE! KENAPA LU MALAH NYANYI LAGU **_**ROCK**_** BEGINIAN? ! DI LAPANGAN LAGI! LU ITU GILA ATAU APA SIIIIHHH? !**" Seorang cowok berambut merah gelap plus beralis dobel, mendadak maju sembari meminggirkan semua makhluk yang sedang berbaris di sekitarnya, sambil bawa… **Stik drum!** Wah, ternyata…

"**GUE KAGAK PEDULI! NIH, MAKAN NIH!**" teriak Akashi – yang ternyata jadi pelaku kejadian tak biasa ini – sambil memberikannya jari tengah pada tangan kanannya kepada makhluk Tiger ini. Wah, berani amat!

CTIK.

Si makhluk Tiger ini langsung melempari si mungil biang onar kejadian gila ini dengan stik drumnya yang ternyata dicuri dari makhluk pemain drum di dunia musik sebelah sana, bonus dengan muka masam dan syok tidak percaya, langsung menyumpahinya habis-habisan, "KUBILANGIN JUGA APA, INI DI PEMBUKAAN WINTER CUP, DASAR MANIAK GUNTING! GILA! HUSSSHHH, SANA LU MASUK RS JIWA! SUMPAH, ABSURD BANGET LU INI!"

"**Ah sayang sekali beroh~ tapi gue emang suka lagu ROCK beginian! NIH, NAIKIN VOLUMENYA! BIARKAN GUE MENGAMUK DULUAN SEBELUM MENGAMUK DI LAPANGAN NTAR! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Mendadak Akashi yang mendadak OOC ini, menaikkan volumenya hingga lebih dari 100 db!

NGIIIINNGGGGG! ! ! !

Semua penonton yang ada di lapangan itu, mendadak merunduk sambil menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Bukan karena bakal ada rudal nyasar dari Suriah ke Jepang begini, tapi dari suaranya yang mendadak meledak-ledak bagaikan panzer yang bersiap turun dari langit ke tanah Jepang ini. Oke, mulai absurd ini.

**TAP!**

Mendadak salah satu dari lautan manusia waras yang menjadi korban dari ke-OOC-an bonus ke-ROCK-an dan keabsurdan level Sail*r M*on kena penyakit rabies, berdiri dengan perkasa melawan Akashi yang sudah mulai memetik senarnya dengan ganas. Tapi dari sosok pemberani nan perkasa ini, ada sesuatu yang **sangat tidak waras…**

"Akashi-kun." panggilnya santai.

Dan si penerimanya ternyata malah tenggelam dalam **punk'n'rock** yang mendadak dibawanya.

"Akashi-kun. Nih gue kasih lu ini." Mendadak si pemanggil tadi itu, memakai bahasa gaul dan ternyataaaa… Mengangkat tangan kanannya, terus kasih Akashi yang mendadak menjadi penyanyi _rock_ dadakan ini dengan… Jari tengahnya juga! Waduh…

CTIK.

Si rambut merah membara ini langsung capcus dengan bahasa premanisme (?), "**LU! TETSUYA! KENAPA LU NG-**_**F*CK**_**-IN GUE? ! SINI ADU NYANYI ROCK SAMA GUE! SINI! ADU JOTOS BOLEH JUGA NIIIH! ADU PANCO BOLEH JUGA NIH!**"

_TERNYATA AKASHI SUDAH TERJANGKIT PENYAKIT DARI EROMINE ITUUUUUU! ! !_ Sontak semua manusia yang menjadi penonton dadakan panggung absurd ini, cengo dan melongo tidak karuan. Bahkan sebuah pesawat Airbus A-380 bisa muat pada mulut mereka masing-masing, saking syoknya.

"Nih, gue tembak lu dah. **HIDUP **_**PUNK**_**!**" Mendadak Tetsuya, sang _phantom player_, menembaki seisi gymnasium yang menjadi korban keganasan plus ke-OOC-an bonus keabsurdan tingkat Aomine habis disate dengan SG-550 yang dicurinya dari tetangga cowok berambut merah gelap tadi itu.

DOR DOR DOR DOR!

"GYAAAA! ! ! ! TERNYATA LU SAMA AJA, OOC BANGET! NG-_PUNK_ PULAAAKKKK! ! !" jerit si _ace_ Seirin ini, sambil jongkok dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan kanan dan satu stik drum yang masih belom dilemparnya.

"**WAAAAAA! ! ! KUROKURO-KUN GUEEEEEEEE! ! !**" Akashi mendadak _mellow_ gara-gara gitar yang ternyata diam-diam diberi _penname_-nya menjadi korban tembakan maut milik sang _phantom player_ itu.

CTIK CTIK.

Merasa sang _uke_ tertjintanya malah merusak gitar yang ternyata diam-diam diselingkuhi (?) nya, tanpa sadar si Emperor yang mendadak _error_ ini membanting gitarnya dengan brutal ke lantai podium yang divonis tak bersalah akibat terjadinya panggung dadakan ini.

**PRAAAAAANNNGGG.**

"**TETSUYAAAAAA **_**FUCKIN' YA**_**! SINI GUE MAU ADU PANCO SAMA ELU!**" Akashi mendadak melempar sang _phantom player_ dengan stik yang dilempar si Tiger tadi. Dan tambahan, dia akhirnya memakai kata-kata kotor dan gahul banget! Wow!

SYUUUUNNNGGGG.

Tetsuya malah dengan suksesnya menembaki stik drum itu, dan balik menghujatnya dengan keren, "Akashi-kun! Lu lupa makan hamburger kan? Dari tadi banting-banting Kurokuro-kun elu. Dan, gue mau lu nyanyiin _Moon River_ dong. Jangan yang ng-_rock_ gitu."

CTIK.

CTIK CTIK.

"**TID–.**"

DOR DOR DOR.

Mendadak Tetsuya menembaki sang Emperor yang kelewat OOC ini, bukan dengan senjata apinya, melainkan sebuah _panzer_! Sang _phantom player_ ini akhirnya berteriak dengan lantang kayak para pejuang Indonesia pada jaman kolonial, "UOOOOHHH! ! ! AKASHI-KUN, ADU _ROCK'N'ROLL_ KEK! HEAVY METAL KEK JUGA!"

Si surai biru langit ini segera melepas seragam olahraga Seirinnya dan taraaa… Dia akhirnya telanjang dada juga, lengkap dengan persenjataan paling berbahaya berupa… Sebuah… **Bass?**

**BLAAAAASSSHHH.**

Mendadak beberapa di antara cewek yang datang ke gymnasium itu, _nosebleed_ berjamaah melihat six-pack yang terbentuk dengan modis pada tubuh sang _phantom player_ berkat latihan neraka yang terjadi beberapa minggu sebelum Winter Cup tersebut.

SET.

Dengan gaya ala bintang _heavy metal_ berbonus kacamata hitam yang entah bagaimana caranya mendapatkan, ia langsung memasang pose yang oh-sumpah-sangat-METAL-banget, "NIH! MAKAN NIH! HEIL METAAAAALL! GUE GAK BAKAL KALAH, YA KNOW! _F*CK YEAAAH_!"

_Se… __**SEJAK KAPAN KUROKO-KUN PAKE BAHASA KASAR DAN GAHUL KAYAK PREMAN GITU? !**_Sontak semua anak Seirin, cengo secengo-cengonya. Lebar mulut mereka sekarang bahkan cukup untuk menampung kepala Murasakibara utuh-utuh, saking tak percayanya. Hyuuga sampai meretakkan kacamatanya sendiri, Kiyoshi sampai menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke lantai, Riko sampai memakan tasnya sendiri, si Tiger cuma jadi patung saja.

_Dunia udah kiamat kaleeee! ! !_

"Ku-Kurokocchi… A-Akashicchi… Mereka salah makan ya…?" tanya Kise yang mendadak jadi pengecut, saking tak beraninya _join the party_ dengan duo termungil sekaligus ter-_extreme_ di Kisedai ini. Dan ia berakhir memakai Kasamatsu menjadi tameng kalau-kalau si Emperor mendadak lempar-lempar gunting.

"**REO! KOTAROU! EIKICHI! KUROKURO-KUN #2 PUNYAKU MANA NIH? ! BAWAIN SINI!**" Mendadak sang Emperor, mengambil posisi merangkak mendekati ujung podium dan memanggil tiga budaknya.

"Ini, Sei-chan– **WAAAAAAA ! ! !**" Mendadak gitar cadangan punya sang Emperor, keburu ditembaki sang _phantom player_ dengan… **Rudal!**

Reo dan Akashi yang _ngeh_ kalo gitar berwarna sama kayak warna rambut Tetsuya dijadikan target oleh rudal yang meluncur entah dari mana, langsung berlarian tunggang langgang lantaran tidak mau kalau nyawanya bakal melayang sia-sia sebelum timnya bakal menang nantinya.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP!**

"**HEIL MET–**."

Yak, mari kita hitung mundur… 3… 2… 1…

**DUAAARRRR DUAARRRRR DUAAARRRR! ! ! ! !**

Akhirnya, gymnasium yang polos nan tak berdosa itu malah dihancurkan dengan brutalnya oleh sebuah rudal menakutkan yang entah bagaimana cara seorang Kuroko Tetsuya mendapatkannya. Dan hasilnya bisa diduga, acara Winter Cup terpaksa diliburkan gara-gara tingkah beringas, OOC, ekstrim bonus absurd milik sang _phantom player_ dari Seirin ini.

Namun tagihan atas fasilitas yang dirusak sang makhluk _extreme_ ini kok malah… Melayang ke tangan pasukan Rakuzan?

Pasalnya, **Akashi Seijuurou**-lah penyebab segala kekacauan yang terjadi, dengan niat nekatnya membawa gitar yang ternyata dinamai sesuai dengan marga kekasih tercintanya ke gymnasium, padahal sudah berkali-kali diperingatkan bahwa mereka pergi **bukan** untuk ng-_band_, gitu.

Dan apa jawaban Akashi mengenai niatnya?

"Ini semua untuk mengobati rasa kangen dan cintaku kepada Tetsuya. Aku mau merapenya duluan sebelum Winter Cup. Tega nian dia masuk Seirin, tega niaaaan~ Kau sungguh kejam padaku, Tetsuyaaaa~ Kurang apa gue, kau selingkuh ke sana? Gue kurang kuat, ya?" Begitulah jawabannya yang mendadak jadi alay berkat lagu-lagu dangdut (?) yang ternyata diam-diam digemarinya selain lagu _rock_.

Akashi, kadang kala kau juga sebodoh Aomine kalau menyangkut niat nekat bonus sikap yang sangat tidak elitmu kalau berurusan dengan Tetsuya. Memangnya kau kira Kuroko Tetsuya itu cewek penguntit ya? Kalau iya, kau itu tega nian, lebih tega dari perkataanmu tentang minggatnya kekasihmu ke Seirin.

Oh, kau sungguh tega~ Tega niaaaaaan~ Pantas saja Tetsuya-mu bisa jadi se-_nyeleneh_ sepertimu, Akashi~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End – dengan sangat absurd… Silakan bayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya lololol~ ]**


End file.
